Random Zane And Syrus Story
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Thought I'd do one with Zaney and Sy too! Warning: INCEST AND YAOI TO THE EXTREME! DO NOT LIKE, THEN DO NOT READ! Rated T just in case!


GX - GX

One day at around sunset Syrus was sitting in front of the Obelisk blue dorm when Atticus came outside and saw him there.

"Oh... hi, little blue. What's you doing?"

"I was waiting for Zane because we're supposed to go out tonight."

"Oh. He must of forgotten. He's in the workout room right now."

"W-workout room?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah. You wanna see him, right? I can show you were it is."

"Uh... okay." Syrus agreed, then stood up and followed Atticus inside. When they went in, these three Obelisks came and started to pick on Syrus.

"What's this stupid Ra doing here?"

"He's probably lost."

"Hey dork, your dorm matches the color of your blazer. Oh... I'm sorry... you must be colorblind." One of them said, and they all started laughing.

"Hey!" Atticus said, after**finally** noticing what was going on. "You don't know who he is, do you?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Syrus' shoulder.

"No. But what's to know? He's a stupid Ra yellow in **our** Obelisk blue dorm."

"He's not just **any** Ra yellow. He happens to be Zane's little brother." Atticus said. All three Obelisks froze before running off screaming 'mommy'! (Lol!) "You okay, little blue? Zane would **kill** me if anything happened to you."

"I'm fine. They were only picking on me. Nothing I can't handle."

"Good."

"Why are those guys so afraid of Zane?"

"Because they know better then to mess with him. Now, come on!" Atticus said as he took Syrus' arm and brought him upstairs and into the workout room. When Atticus opened the door, he saw Zane sitting there, shirtless, with a towel, wiping sweat of his forehead. Zane saw him and just continued to sit there before saying something.

"Hi Atticus. What do you want?"

"I want to tell you that you have a visitor." Atticus said, then stepped aside and Syrus came into the room. When Syrus saw Zane shirtless he blushed.

"Oh... hi, Syrus. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted t-to tell you t-that... we had a date tonight." Syrus said.

"That was **tonight**?" Zane asked. "Oh. Syrus, I'm sorry. I guess I forgot."

"That's okay."

"I'll... leave you two lovebirds alone." Atticus said, then shut the door. Syrus went over to Zane and sat down next to him. He couldn't help but notice how handsome Zane was, especially with the way he was now. The window behind them let in the last rays of sunlight from the sunset and made Zane look like he has glitter all over him. Zane looked down and saw Syrus looking at him. Syrus looked away when Zane looked back.

"What?" Zane asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"No reason."

"Well... okay. Hey, about about I take a shower and then we can go for a moonlight walk on the beach?"

"Sounds nice and romantic." Syrus said, and Zane smiled.

"Okay. Then **that's** what we'll do." He said. Then they went into Zane's dorm room so Zane could take a shower and get dressed.

-- 15 minutes later --

Zane came out of his bathroom all dressed and everything to see Syrus sitting on his bed.

"Are we leaving to go on that walk, or what?" Zane asked.

"Yeah. Lets go." Syrus agreed so they headed out, went to the beach, and started their walk.

After a little while they found a nice place to just sit down and relax.

"This is **really** nice." Syrus said, laying down to look up at the stars.

"Yeah, it is." Zane said, laying down right next to Syrus to join him in stargazing. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes. They're **very** beautiful." Syrus said. Then Zane rolled over on his side and looked at Syrus.

"But they're not even a **quarter** as beautiful as **you** are." He said, causing Syrus to blush.

"Zane, I'm **not** beautiful." Syrus said. Then Zane leaned down and kissed Syrus, but he pulled away before the kiss was fully through. "What was **that** for?" He asked.

"That's your punishment for thinking that way."

"But I really am not-" Syrus was cut off when Zane kissed him again. But this time, Zane's tongue went into Syrus' mouth, but he again pulled away before he was finished. "Okay. **Now** you're just teasing me."

"It's your punishment."

"Well, I don't like to be teased so stop it."

"If you liked it then it wouldn't be punishment. Would it?" Zane asked. Syrus tried to think of a comeback, but couldn't.

"You got me."

"Hey, if you stop thinking that way then I'll stop teasing you. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good."

"Zane, could you do me a favor?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"Could you kiss me again?" He asked, and Zane smiled.

"Sure." He answered. Then he leaned down and kissed Syrus gently, slipping his tongue into Syrus' mouth. They broke away a minute later and Zane looked upset.

"What's the matter?"

"Syrus, I have to leave in the morning."

"Oh, that's right... you have that duel tomorrow night."

"Yeah."

"Well... you'll send me a card, right?"

"Yes."

"And you'll think of me? 'Cause I know that **I'll** be thinking of **you**."

"I **always** think of you, Syrus. No matter **what** happens."

-- The next morning --

Zane and Syrus were at the docks saying goodbye to each other.

"I'll miss you, Zane."

"I'll miss you too, Syrus, but I'll be back to visit you in about a week."

"Zane, that might as well be forever." Syrus said as a tear slid down his face. Zane leaned down so that they were eye level.

"Sy, **please** don't cry. It hurts me to see you upset. I'll be back soon. I promise. And I'll send you letters and talk to you **everyday**." Zane said, then leaned down and kissed his cheek. Then he stood up and turned around to get on the ship. When he got on the ship, he mouthed the words "I love you", and waved.

Syrus mouthed the words "I love you too", and waved back just before the ship left the docks.

-- Later that day --

Syrus was sitting on his bed, with his laptop open in front of him, looking through his cards. Then all of a sudden, his laptop made beep noise and he looked at it. It said: 'You have one new message'. Syrus quickly went to his e-mail and checked it. He looked at the message and it was a love letter that Zane had sent to him. Syrus smiled then quickly went to the link and read the letter. This is what it said:

_Dear Syrus,_

_You are Always on My Mind!_

_I am lost without you near me. I wish I was there right now to hold you, but I'm not. Your sweet voice fills my head and your touch sears my memory. You do so much to me. I know we are soul mates. Your soul is my soul. Every song on the radio reminds me of you. That's why I can't listen to music when you're away. I treasure every letter. Every call brings you close to me. I promise I won't be gone long._

_I miss you so much,_

_Zane_

Syrus smiled. Then he clicked the link that sends a love letter back to the person who sent one to you. He quickly made one and sent it to him.

-- With Zane --

Zane was at his desk when his laptop said (in it's weird computer voice) 'One new message'. He quickly got up and read the message. He clicked on the link and smiled as he read the letter.

_Dear Zane,_

_Wish You were Here!_

_My day is empty without you. I hope you really do come back soon. Birds sing, the sky is blue, everything blooms when I'm with you. And that's the truth. There's no one in this world who fits me as well as you do! You and I are like two puzzle pieces. I feel so safe with your strong arms around me. I want to feel your arms around me again. I'll leave the key under the mat and I'll muzzle the dog. I'll do anything for you._

_Yours until the birds stop singing,_

_Syrus_

Zane just smiled, then clicked out of the internet to look at his background. A picture of him and Syrus together was the background. (Jaden had taken it.) In the picture, Zane was sitting down on a rock at the beach and Syrus was sitting on his lap. They were both happy and smiling. Just then, the door opened.

"Zane, stop admiring your computer! Come on! We've got to go!" Ross said.

"Coming." Zane said as he got up and followed him outside.

-- Back with Syrus --

Syrus looked at his watch and realized what time it was.

"Aw man, I better go. Zane's duel is gonna start any minute now." Syrus said to himself, then went outside and headed towards Chazz's room. Everyone was already there, watching the news where Zane's duel was gonna be shot.

One of the reporters was talking about Zane.

"I'm standing on the carpet outside of the Kiaba Dome where any minute now Zane Truesdale will be." The reporter said. "And I'm as pumped up as any of the other Zane fan girls here." She said. In the background you could hear a bunch of girls screaming and shouting. Some of them even started to chant 'We love you, Zane' over and over again.

"Looks like Sy's got some competition." Jaden joked.

"Very funny, Jay."

"Oh, look... here he comes! Here he comes!" The reporter on the TV said, and everyone saw as a limo pulled up and Zane stepped out of the back seat.

_'Just this morning I was saying goodbye to him on the docks and now I'm watching him come out of a limo on the news.'_ Syrus thought.

Everyone was watching Zane walk down the carpet, on his way into the Kiaba Dome while all the guards were trying to keep all the fan girls back.

"We love you, Zane!" A bunch of the fan girls were screaming. One fan girl in particular was holding up a sign that said: "Do a strip tease for us". (Sounds like something **I** would write to Ryou! Lol!) Zane just smiled and shook his head as he continued his walk into the Kiaba Dome.

-- After the duel --

After Zane won the duel, the reporter stopped him and started to ask him questions.

"What's the secret to your success?"

"I don't really know. Hard work and dedication I guess." He answered.

"I've got a question now that I'm sure is on **everyone's** mind."

"Okay."

"Are you single?"

"No."

"Oh? You have a special someone?"

"Yes. A **very** special someone."

"Would you mind saying who this**very** "special someone" is?"

"Actually I would. We perfer to keep the relationship on the down-low." He said, then walked back outside and into the limo, fan girls still screaming their heads off.

"You heard it hear first, folks. Zane Truesdale has a secret lover. Hm? I wonder who it is." She said. Right after she said that Jaden turned off the TV.

"Whoa! Zane actually told that he wasn't single no more."

"Yeah, but at least he didn't say**who** it was." Syrus said. "If people knew, his reputation would be out the window faster than you can say "Holy Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk"." He added before just leaving the room without a single word more.

-- Later that night --

Syrus was asleep in his Ra yellow dorm room when his cell phone rang and he got up to answer it after turning his lamp on.

"Hello?"

"Hi Syrus, I couldn't sleep." Zane's voice said from the other line.

"Oh... well, what's up?"

"I just couldn't sleep and I wanted to hear your angelic voice again." He said, and Syrus smiled.

"Zane, stop it. You're making me blush." Syrus said, and Zane chuckled.

"I wish I was there to see that. You always look so adorable when you blush." Zane said, and Syrus' blush deepened.

"Zane, you teaser." Syrus said, and Zane chuckled.

"I do not tease. I simply..." Zane said, then paused before saying something else. "Okay. So, maybe I **do** tease."

"Well, stop it."

"Why? Am I still making you blush?"

"Yes."

"Then why stop?"

"...Because you're not here to enjoy it, remember?" Syrus asked, and Zane paused.

"Okay, okay. You got me again." Zane said. "But once I'm there again you better be ready for some **major** teasing." Zane said.

"Zane!" Syrus pouted, cutely, and Zane chuckled again.

"Syrus?"

"Yes, Zane?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Zane. And I miss you **so** much."

"I miss you too, but I'll be there quicker than you can say "Holy Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk"." Zane said, and Syrus giggled.

-- A week later --

Syrus was waiting at the docks after a ship pulled up and was waiting for Zane to get off. When Syrus saw Zane getting off the ship, he made a mad dash for him.

"Zane!" Syrus said as he tackled Zane to the ground.

"Okay, Syrus, okay. It's good to see you too." Zane said with a chuckle as he hugged Syrus back.

"I missed you **so** much, Zane."

"I missed you too, my little Syrus."

"I love you, Zane."

"I love you too, Syrus." Zane said, then they kissed.

GX - GX

Okay! The ending was kinda cheesy, but I'm feeling sappy and romantic at the moment! AND I LOVE FLUFFYSHIPPING!!!!

I gave you a warning about major incest and yaoi in the summary, and if you don't like then that's **your** problem and **not** mine!

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


End file.
